Vampire Academy WNight Class and Day Class
by natsukinakamuru
Summary: Natsuki Nakamuru, 17 years old. She's a Vampire Hunter who holds the gun that is called the" Bloody Crescent Moon" which runs in her family. Then she gets bitten by Shizuka Hio, a pure blood Vampire who killed her parents and Kiryuu's parents.Find out!


Natsuki Nakamuru is 17, a Vampire Hunter who holds the gun that is called the" Bloody Crescent Moon" which runs in her family. She is known as the "Legendary Vampire Killer" by her mom, Mazuki Hiruchigou and her dad, Aruto Nakamuru her two parents who were killed by Shizuka Hio, a pure blood vampire who was known as the "Madly Blooming Princess" and she killed them because they helped the Kiryu parents by killing her beloved man who was turning to an Level E Vampire. Then she promised to herself that she will get revenge for her parents and now hates Vampire, but on her journey when she was 8 when she left her home which she burned down she met Shizuka again and Shizuka said something to her and bites her and left her with blood everywhere on her body. Then a man found her who was Kaien Cross takes her in his family and Natsuki meets two kids who are about her age which is Zero Kiryu, who were bit by a pure blood like her and Yuki Cross and she didn't like being around them because she just got bit by Shizuka and was feeling uneasy, so she was always by herself. Then Natsuki goes to Cross Academy School with Zero and Yuki and they become the School Guardians where they have to keep the humans away from the Night Class where they have dorm rooms and classes, but she hates the smell that is going around in the school and knows that the people in Night Class are Vampires just by smelling and she wants to kill them and she refuses to protect the Night Class that are full of beasts.

-------------This is when her parents get killed by Shizuka Hio when she was 8 years old---------------------

--------------------------Dark Night------------------------------------------3 in the morning-------------------------

"Natsuki, stay inside, don't come out, okay?" Mazuki, her mom said.

"Why? Mom, Why?" Natsuki says worried and she knows about the "Madly Blooming Princess" the pure blood vampire.

"Just stay inside, okay before Shizuka knows." Aruto, her dad said.

Then Natsuki saw that they were holding onto swords.

"Wait, are you guys—" Natsuki said cut off because her parents left outside already.

Then it got quiet and Natsuki went outside to see that her parents were on the snow with blood everywhere.

"Mom, Dad." She said walking over to them.

No response.

Then she sat there crying really hard.

"I'll get revenge for you guys." Natsuki said to herself.

Then she got her things and burned her house down.

"I will get revenge for you guys, Mom, Dad." Natsuki says and walked away while holding a gun in her hand the "Bloody Crescent Moon" which runs in her family.

A Few Days Later……………………………………………………………….

"It's cold." She thought.

Then she saw a woman in white and long hair and Natsuki recognized her.

"Shizuka Hio." Natsuki thought with hate and passion.

Then she saw that Shizuka disappeared.

"Where did she go?" She said.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice said behind her.

Then just when she turned around Shizuka already held her neck.

"You're those parents daughter; I wonder how you would taste. Shizuka said.

Then Shizuka bit her on the neck and she couldn't move.

"What the." She thought and she was scared and frightened.

Then Shizuka let her go and she fell onto the ground.

"You taste good, but I'll let you live and suffer the pain of Vampire." She said.

Then Shizuka smiled and disappeared.

"Damn it, I feel like I'm about to faint." She thought laying on the ground as her neck had blood flowing down her neck.

Then a man approached her.

"Hi, I'm Cross Kaien. You must be Nakamuru Natsuki. I'll take you to my house." He said as he put his jacket around her.

Then she just let him take her and he took her to his home where she meets two kids about her age.

"Hi, Yuki, Zero, this is Nakamuru Natsuki, she's going to be living with us from now on and her parents were killed by a pure blood like yours, Zero, so welcome her." Kaien said.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Cross." The girl said with a smile.

Then Natsuki just stared at her.

"Yuki, will you help give her a bath." Kaien says with a smile.

"Come on." She said.

Then Natsuki let Yuki take her to the bathroom.

"What happen to her?" Zero said.

"Her parents were killed by the same pure blood vampire who killed your parents, Shizuka Hio it seems she bit Natsuki really deep." Kaien said.

"What!?" Zero says shocked and mad whenever he hears about Shizuka.

"She's scared and frightened." He said.

In the Bathroom……………………………………………………………………

"Here, I'll wash that off your neck." Yuki said.

Then she got the blood off Natsuki's neck and saw deep bite marks.

"This is the same when I first met Zero." She thought.

Then it was dinner time and Natsuki refused to eat and locked herself in the room.

"Natsuki-nee, come out." Yuki said knocking, but no answer.

Then she opened the door to see Natsuki scratching her neck and blood was on her clothes.

"Natsuki, stop it." Yuki said and ran to her.

"Stay away." Natsuki says and pushed Yuki away just when Zero and Kaien came in and Zero went to Yuki.

"Natsuki, what's the matter?" Kaien says worried.

"The woman's fangs are making me uneasy. I don't know what to do, Cross-san." Natsuki said holding her neck which has blood.

Then Kaien looked at neck and the two deep holes were still there.

"I know, but bear it for now, okay?" He says with a smile.

Then Natsuki nodded.

"Well, dinner is ready, come eat." Kaien says.

Then she obeyed and went to eat with them.

"Yuki, will you stay with Natsuki in her room tonight?" Kaien said.

"Okay, Dad." Yuki says with smile.

Then the door rings and Kaien went to see that it was Kuran Kaname, the young man who saved Yuki from a vampire and Zero hates him when he first met Kaname and he still does.

"Kaname-sama." Yuki said running to him.

Then Natsuki dropped her towel she was holding onto.

"A pure blood vampire." She spat angrily.

Then she took out the gun that was the "Bloody Crescent Moon" that runs in the Nakamuru family towards Kaname.

"Kaname-sama!!! Natsuki-nee, stop!" Yuki said.

"He's a pure blood vampire. He smells like "her". The one who killed my parents." Natsuki said ready to trigger it.

"Put it down." Kaien said, but she pulled the trigger and a bullet went towards Kaname which he dodged down and the bullet hit the wall making the wall crack with a big hole.

Then Zero ran towards Natsuki and made her put the gun down.

"What are you doing? He's a pure blood a nasty Vampire." She said angrily.

"So you must be Natsuki, I heard about what happen to your parents, but I'm not the one you want to kill and I don't want to be killed by the "Bloody Moon" that runs in the Nakamuru family." Kaname said.

"Natsuki- nee." Yuki said.

Then Natsuki jerked away from Zero and went to her room and before she left she said something.

"I'm not going to staying here if that disgusting pure blood is here." She said in a serious voice.

Then the door slammed shut.

"Kaname, I'm sorry about her behavior." Kaien says.

"It's alright. She must be the one feeling the "pain" reminds me of Zero when I first came here." Kaname says with a smile.

Then Zero glared at Kaname and left to his room.

Meanwhile…………………Kaname went home and Yuki went to Natsuki's room……………..

"Kaname-sama went home. Are you okay? Natsuki." She said going to touch Natsuki, but she pushed Natsuki away.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands that touch that disgusting pure blood." Natsuki said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Yuki said and Zero came in.

"Yuki, leave her alone for awhile." He said.

"But--" Yuki says worried.

"Let's go." Zero said.

"Okay." She said.

Then Zero and Yuki left Natsuki's room so that she can be alone.

After a few days…………Natsuki, Yuki, Zero went to school together and Natsuki hated the Night Class which was only Vampires………………………………………………………..

"So that's the Night Class, right?" Yuki said looking at the building.

"Yeah only for the Vampires, don't go too close to their lair." Zero said.

"Damn, it stinks!!! Let's go." Natsuki said holding her nose and walked ahead.

"Come on." Zero said and him and Yuki followed Natsuki home.

Then from far away the Night Class were watching.

"Two hunters and a girl. Yum." A guy said hungrily.

"Don't _**touch**_ any of them." Kaname said dangerously.

"H-Hai, Kaname-sama." The guy said afraid.

--------------------Meanwhile Gym Time-------------------------

"Natsuki kick the ball." Hiro a guy from the classroom said.

Then Natsuki kicked the ball a little too hard and went to go find it.

"It should be here somewhere." She thought looking around in the bushes.

"Looking for this." A Vampire said.

"Yeah. Hand the ball over." Natsuki said.

"In trade....for some blood." The Vampire says with a grin.

"Yeah. You wish." She said angrily.

Then Natsuki kicked the Vampire in the face making him let the ball go and took out her "Bloodly Crescent Moon" gun out and almost fired the Vampire, but Kaname showed up.

"Go back." Kaname said to the Vampire who obeyed and left.

Then Natsuki put her gun away and went to get the ball.

"You okay?" He said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to say Thank you to you. Vampire." Natsuki said and walked away.

Then Kaname just sighed and walked away.

Well, In class right now, so I'll type more when I can. This is it for now. :) Review! Thanks! :)


End file.
